


The Perfect Present

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Innuendo, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, msr vday, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "Person A loves the Valentine’s Day holiday but their relationship with person B is fairly new so they don’t want to get their hopes up, but person B comes through with the perfect surprise. " </p>
<p>Gabe wasn't sure how Valentine's Day was going to go this year, he and Sam hadn't been dating for long, it was going to be a month on the 20th. It was that fact that made Gabe nervous, two weeks isn't a long time, but they were still a couple. He had no idea what Sam was going to get him, or how big it was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Present

Gabe snuggled against Sam on the couch. They were watching another sappy movie, courtesy of the upcoming holiday. 

Valentine's Day seemed to be the one thing Sam and Gabe disagreed on. Gabe loved the holiday; the hearts, the chocolates, the adorable movies, the chocolates, and all of the people who were in love, and all of the candies and chocolate helped too.

Sam had a more... pragmatic view of the holiday. He seemed to see it mostly as a way to get rich off of couples trying to prove their love, or as a cruel reminder to people who were single. The ideal Valentine's Day movie to Sam was My Bloody Valentine (Sam loved telling Dean that he looked like Tom, but he kept insisting that Sam was losing it).

The thing Sam enjoyed this year was how happy the holiday made Gabe.

Gabe wasn't sure how Valentine's Day was going to go this year, he and Sam hadn't been dating for long, it was going to be a month on the 20th. It was that fact that made Gabe nervous, two weeks isn't a long time, but they were still a couple. He had no idea what Sam was going to get him, or how big it was going to be. He was happy that Sam was with him, and whatever the holiday brought would be perfect with him.

Planning their evening took up a lot of Gabe’s thoughts during the week leading up to Valentine’s Day. He found himself doodling notes in the corners of his assignments, little ideas of what the day should be like.

He wanted it to be perfect, and something perfect for both of them may be tricky. It had to be big, but not too big. Romantic, but not over the top considering how long they’d been dating. And it had to have things that Sam would enjoy too.

Gabe decided that the best thing would be home-cooked meal followed by quickly exchanging gifts and then cuddling while watching My Bloody Valentine. Something for everyone and nothing was too over the top.

Deciding what to cook was confusing. Sam tended to avoid spaghetti due to his brother’s more “creative” cooking styles when they were growing up. Pizza didn’t seem like it was enough, but steak was too over the top. The fact that Sam was a huge fan of healthier food didn’t help. _Guess I’ll just have to get a little bit creative._ Gabe winced. _Okay, not as creative as Dean used to be hopefully_.

Valentine’s Day arrived and Gabe got up early to make sure that everything would be perfect by the time Sam arrived. The house was clean and Gabe’s siblings were all spending time with their significant others at their respective houses. Gabe’s parents were both working late, the same as they did every other day of the year, so he had all the time he needed to cook for and cuddle with his boyfriend.

Gabriel decided to start the meal a little bit early. _Nothing would set the mood like starting everything on fire and having to order takeout instead_. Somewhere in his week of planning he decided that fettuccini alfredo with baked chicken and homemade breadsticks would be the best thing that he could make for the two of them. He’d add in a side salad with freshly chopped veggies if he had the time. He checked the clock, _Yeah, should be plenty of time_.

Sam arrived as Gabe was chopping the chicken, he had already set the table with the salads and the breadsticks were cooling on the counter.

“Wow. You know you didn’t have to do all of this for me right?”

Gabe looked up then back down at the food he was putting together, “Well to be fair, at least half of it is for me.”

Sam laughed, “I meant the meal, I would have been okay with anything, not that this doesn’t look amazing.”

“I was being honest when I said that at least half of it was for me, I wanted to do something special, so,” He gestured to the table “this is what I chose to do. For us. I thought it would be a good way to spend the holiday with you.”

“Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You can sit your little moose booty down at the table, because I think everything is ready.”

“Alright sounds good to me.” Sam sat down at the table and waited for Gabe to join him before he began to eat.

Conversation passed between them easily. Sam praising the food that Gabe had made, and asking if there were any plans for the rest of the evening.

“Well, I figured I’d give you a little present and then we’d watch the best Valentine’s Day movie and cuddle on the couch.”

“Which movie is the best Valentine’s Day movie?” Sam asked a little warily.

Gabe smiled, “My Bloody Valentine, which should be the best way to end the night. Presents are gonna have to be opened before the movie though, just in case one of us falls asleep watching we need to make sure that they get opened tonight.”

“Awesome, your present is in the car, I’ll run out and grab it.” Sam tried to get up and leaned back in his chair, “just as soon as my stomach lets me move again.”

Gabe laughed, “Is that a no for dessert then?”

Sam perked up, “Well, I mean, if dessert is an option I really can’t turn it down.”

Gabe stood up and grabbed a couple of cupcakes from the counter.

“Small dessert, I’d hate for my moose to have to be rolled out the door at the end of the night.”

Sam sat up, “Well that wouldn’t be so bad. You’d just have to roll me out to my car, and then it would be easy.”

“But you’re forgetting something.”

“What would that be?”

“I wouldn’t be able to roll you, for I have also eaten way too much food.”

Sam looked at Gabe, “You ate less than I did.”

“You weren’t here when I was sampling it beforehand to make sure that everything was edible. I had to make sure that the first taste wasn’t a fluke too, so I had to test more than just once.” He nodded solemnly. “It was very hard, I make such difficult sacrifices for food.”

“I feel bad for you. Must have been torture.”

“I’ve been through worse, last year Cas’ school had a bake sale and he enlisted my help. I had many a cookie and cake to test that day. I still have flashbacks whenever I go for a fourth dessert”

“So like every other time desserts are available?” Sam teased poking Gabe’s side.

“If you keep that up then you won’t be getting your present.”

Sam stood up, “Alright in that case I should go get yours from the car before I get myself in too much trouble.”

Gabe nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

Gabe grabbed Sam’s box of heart chocolates from the kitchen, and went back into the living room where Sam was waiting with a large box.

“Wow, that’s quite the large package you’ve got there Sam. Is it all for me?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

“All for you, Gabe.”

Gabe looked at the box and back at Sam, “How exactly should I go about unwrapping such a magnificent package?”

“I’ve heard different things from different people, some suggest taking your time, some say that it’s best way is to just dive in headfirst and rip off all the fancy wrapping.”

“I’ve thought through some of this before and I thought I’d want to take it slow, but now I’m just going to say to Hell with it.”

Gabe grabbed at the paper and started pulling it off like he was five years old at Christmas time again. He opened the box and looked up at Sam.

Sam looked at him. “Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.”

Gabe pulled the stuffed moose out of the box carefully, so that he didn’t disrupt the candy that was in its arms.

Sam scratched the back of his neck. “I just kind of figured that you needed a moose to cuddle when I wasn’t around.”

Gabe stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck.

“I love him. Now I just need a good name for him.”

“You really don’t need to name him, Gabe.”

“Nonsense! Every cuddle partner of mine needs a name it’s a requirement. Both of my moosekateers need names.”

“Any thoughts on what it should be?”

“I was thinking Samoose, but that’s already my nickname for you, when I don’t just call you moose… Wait! What was it that Prof. Crowley always calls you in chemistry?”

Sam groaned. “He calls me Bullwinkle. My brother was Rocky when he went through.”

Gabe kissed the stuffed moose on the name. “Bullwinkle. Perfect." 

He then pulled out Sam’s present, “It’s not as good as yours.” He mumbled, holding the heart shaped box of chocolates out to Sam.

Sam hugged Gabe and kissed his forehead. “You already gave me the best present. You’re here with me today. That’s all that I could ever ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Questions comments and [constructive] criticism are all appreciated.
> 
> I'm also going to put out a call for a beta here I guess, so if you've ever read one of my stories and thought "This is okay, but I could correct the little things and make it better." Come check me out on Tumblr as impossiblegirlnextdoor, and send me an ask/message!


End file.
